Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs. Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi)
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs. Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) from DC Comics against Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) from Deadman Wonderland. Description DC Comics vs. Deadman Wonderland! Which creator of objects from thin air will emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: Willpower - it is a force that drives many heroes, and leads them to victory even when things seem impossible. Boomstick: And they also seem to REALLY like fighting by making objects with different energy. Like Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps-''' Wiz: And Ganta Igarashi, code name "Woodpecker". '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Green Lantern Wiz: Having spent almost all of his life in Coast City, California and attempting to live up to the legend of his father, the man Hal Jordan was destined for a...n above-average life. Boomstick: Then some alien named Abin-Sur crash-landed onto the Earth and... well, was pretty much almost dead. So he gave Hal this cool ring and his life was made even more above-average! Wiz: As it turns out, Abin-Sur was one of many Green Lanterns, a cosmic military which was tasked with keeping peace throughout the galaxy. And to cover up for DC's mistake of lazy writing involving Hal ever-so-conveniently getting access to the ring, they added in that the ring seeks out those who are fit to wear it. And what decides that? Boomsick: Willpower. Apparently green is the color of willpower, even though I always thought it was the color of envy, or the color of Saint Patty's Day, where I'm allowed to drink as much as I want. *Cracks open a can* Ah... Wiz: ...You pretty much drink as much as you want anyway. Boomstick: I know, Wiz... I know. *Sips* Wiz: Anyway, the ring was looking for someone whose willpower was strong enough to overcome fear. As it turned out, Hal was just the man for the job, having some of the greatest willpower that has ever been seen. As Abin-Sur took his last breaths, Hal Jordan took the ring and made history as the world's first ever human Green Lantern. Boomstick: Hal wields the Green Lantern Power Ring, which is the greatest ring since that ring from Lord of the Rings, except this one is a lot less dangerous to the plot. But it also lets him create just about anything with it! Wiz: The Green Lantern Power Ring is capable of making just about anything, in any of the four states of matter. It's most commonly seen creating solids, such as different melee weapons or walls. He can even replicate electronic devices with this ring. But he has shown to also replicate water, oxygen, and even a miniature sun! Boomstick: And going back to the willpower thing, the stuff he makes from that ring are really, really hard to break as long as he has good willpower up! Which is pretty much all the time. Wiz: In addition to allowing Hal to create objects out of thin air, the Green Lantern Power Rin also grants him the power of flight, superhuman strength, speed, and durability, the ability to use intangibility, partial invisibility, and can even translate languages. Interestingly enough, the Green Lantern Ring is considered to be THE most powerful artifact in the entire DC Universe. Boomstick: But like a teenage girl on an iPhone, this ring only has so much power. Man, it's a good thing Hal always takes a spare batter with him! Wiz: The ring is also capable of absorbing other forms of energy, but it sadly does not add to his own supply. Boomstick: But still, even with a limited amount of energy, it didn't stop him from being a badass! Wiz: Hal Jordan was the first human in the Green Lantern Corps, one of the founding members of the Justice League, he has defeated many other Green Lanterns, has held his own against Superman, and regularly fights and defeats cosmic threats. Boomstick: But then there's that thing about the limited energy, the things he makes aren't invincible, his emotions get in the way, but the worst part is... he's weak to the color yellow. Wiz: ...Uh, this isn't true anymore. He's just weak to Yellow and Red Lantern energy, not the color yellow anymore. Boomstick: Good. THAT was a mistake DC needed to fix. Woodpecker Wiz: The child Ganta Igarashi was a seemingly regular child- Boomstick: Aside from the horrible experiments done on Shiro, which, by the way, happened in this guy's BASEMENT while he wasn't looking. No joke. Wiz: Years later, a 14-year-old Ganta and the rest of his classmates in Junior High School were about to go on a field trip to the supposed amusement park Deadman Wonderland- Boomstick: So THAT'S why it's called that! Wiz: -And then his classmates were all mass-murdered, and a mysterious red crystal was planted on his chest. (Scene of Red Man murdering Ganta's classmates plays) Boomstick: ...Damn. Wiz: Ganta was then accused of committing the murder himself... somehow... and was sent to prison. In Deadman Wonderland. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it's a prison to prisoners, and they make these guys do some shit that'll most likely kill 'em, all for the enjoyment of people watching them. See, Ganta and a whole bunch of other guys were forced to do really dangerous stuff for pieces of really bad-tasting candy that keeps 'em alive for only three days longer. Wiz: Man, prisons in the world would NEVER be allowed to do any of this legally... Boomstick: But it's sure-as-hell a good idea! Wiz: Uh... yeah! Yeah! Not that I've committed a crime or anything... anyway, that red crystal that the Red Man planted on Ganta's chest actually turned out to be something which enabled him to use a power known as the "Branch of Sin". This is a strange ability that allows users to weaponize their own blood in different ways. Ganta, now under the name "Woodpecker" as per the naming theme of birds, learned how to use this power. In fact, it was pretty much the only way he'd survive. Boomstick: Ganta must be some sorta next-generation gun, because he can not only shoot bullets out of his hands, but he can also shoot bullets made of blood! He calls this... the Ganta Gun. Wiz: With some help from his friend Senji, A.K.A. Crow, Ganta learned how to shoot machine gun-like bullets as a means of reducing blood loss, which was a big issue for him when he first began. See, since the human body only has so much blood, Ganta can only use the Ganta Gun so many times before he passes out due to anemia. Boomstick: He calls this... the Supersonic Ganta Gun. Wiz: Which is actually wrong, because it is stated that the Ganta Gun moves faster than regular bullets, which go about 1500 miles per hour, which is over twice supersonic speeds. Boomstick: Well shit. Wiz: But, in addition to being faster than bullets, the Ganta Gun's blood bullets are tougher than them as well. At first, Ganta had trouble doing any significant damage with them, but after some training with Crow, Woodpecker became a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But then there's something even better than the Ganta Gun, and that's the Ganbare Gun! It's a gigantic bullet which pretty much tears up everything in sight! It pretty much uses up all of Ganta's blood, but who cares when you can destroy all of Deadman Wonderland with it?! Wiz: The Ganbare Gun IS extremely powerful, but as he got better at using the move, the more he used it. And while it helped him out, things got really bad once it began causing large burn marks all over his body. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: In addition to Ganta being a Branch of Sin user, however, he's also very physically capable. He's a surprisingly athletic runner, his willpower and determination keeps him very durable, and he has above-average physical strength. His reflexes also allow him to dodge mach speed attacks. Considering that mach one is 340 miles per second, this is highly impressive. Boomstick: But since he's like a Shounen hero, he does Shounen-y things. Like make stupid decisions during a fight and try to just randomly attack stuff. He's not really that smart. Wiz: Not to mention how he could pass out from blood loss just from using his attacks. Boomstick: But hey. I wouldn't be complaining if I could shoot bullets out of my fuckin' hands using my fuckin' blood! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Deadman Wonderland interior, Woodpecker's cell Hours had passed by since the last event in Deadman Wonderland. As per the usual, almost everyone who had competed had died unceremoniously. Almost everyone, except for Woodpecker, otherwise known as Ganta Igarashi. Ganta was lying on his bed, exhausted from a long day. Then Tamaki, the sadistic man running this whole thing, knocked on the door. "Huh?" Ganta got up and opened the door, to see Tamaki's sick and twisted face grinning down at him. "Oh Woodpecker~!" Tamaki gave his faux-reassuring voice. "You are just such a hit with the audience! If you compete in one last event today, I'll give you... two candies." Ganta grunted in anger. He didn't want to admit it, but this was a good deal. He'd managed to survive every event up until now, and if he were to get two candies, he could keep both himself and Shiro alive for three days longer. It was too good to pass up. He reluctantly took the offer and walked toward the Carnival Corpse, where he would compete in the final event of the day. ---- Carnival Corpse "And Woodpecker wins again!" shouted an unnamed announcer. Ganta was panting and gasping for air after his fight with another Deadman. He could only hope that the losing Deadman wouldn't be forced to endure any punishments too bad... Suddenly, a blinding green light shone throughout the area. Ganta, as well as everyone in the entire audience, had to shield their eyes. The light dimmed down, revealing the source of the light as none other than the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. He was floating in mid-air and he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "This ring is going crazy," Hal muttered. He looked at Ganta and at the Green Lantern Power Ring, then realized something. The ring had acknowledged Ganta's willpower. Hal thought for a moment. Could this guy be the next Green Lantern? He smiled at Ganta. "You seem like you have a lot of power, kid." Hal told the Deadman. "Why don't you show me what you're capable of?" Ganta looked into the audience. He saw Tamaki holding up four candies now. At this point, there was just no way he could say no. "Alright." Ganta replied, nodding. Hal shook Ganta's hand. "My name is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps., and I will be your opponent." The two readied themselves in fighting position. This was going to be a fight to remember. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II9mI-uPdso) Ganta began by biting down on his hand in an attempt to draw blood. A small wound opened up on his hand as he fired a red blood-bullet at Hal. The Green Lantern quickly put up a small green energy shield to block the bullet, stopping it before it could even hit him. "Alright, my turn." Hal materialized a large green fist in front of Ganta, and punched him in the face using the giant fist. Woodpecker's eyes bulged as he grunted and fell down, spitting out some blood. Ganta quickly jumped up onto his feet then fired several more blood bullets from the Ganta Gun at Hal. Hal, however, had a better idea in mind. He materialized a bulletproof vest over his suit using the Green Lantern Power Ring, but when the Ganta Gun's bullets hit, they knocked Hal back too. The bulletproof vest was not pierced, but it sure felt like someone had punched Hal pretty hard. He gave a smile toward Ganta, then materialized a green pistol in his right hand. "A good gunfight is always nice." Hal said to Ganta. Ganta stepped back, with fear in his eyes. While he had survived way worse in the past, this was still going to hurt. Hal fired the gun at Ganta, and Ganta bit into his hand again to draw more blood. He compressed the blood into smaller bullets, and fired those blood-bullets at the Green Lantern. Hal deconstructed the gun and bullet, but didn't have time to create a shield fast enough to block the bullets coming his way. The machine gun bullets pierced his clothing and body, causing him to bleed. Then he thought about how weird it was that Ganta had managed to make him bleed... using blood. Bloodception. But before Hal could finish that thought, Ganta fired the Supersonic Ganta Gun at Hal, at a relentless rate. Hal quickly constructed a green bubble-like shield around him, completely stopping the blood bullets in their tracks. Hal deconstructed the bubble-shield, then shielded himself in an emerald-green armor. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXzAIrLSzio) Hal ran toward Ganta and delivered a swift punch into his face, then into his midsection. He followed it all up by materializing a green baseball bat into his right hand, then with a mighty swing, batted him right outta the park!!! (Well, it was actually out of the Carnival Corpse, but whatever) ---- Deadman Wonderland exterior (Stop music) Ganta grunted as he struggled to get up. He found himself covered with bruises and wounds head-to-toe, and he began to realize that Hal wasn't exactly any normal opponent. He was certainly not a Branch of Sin user. "I..." Ganta panted. "Have... to get that..." he coughed. "Candy..." (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXzAIrLSzio again) Hal flew out of the Carnival Corpse, still cloaked in his emerald-green armor. He constructed a green knife in his right hand, and threw it right toward Ganta's shoulder. Ganta barely dodged the knife as the blade grazed his shoulder, lacerating his skin and drawing more blood. Ganta would now have more blood to use. Woodpecker began to materialize more bullets all over his body, until he had created a large wall of bullets in front of him. This, he thought, would get past Hal. He screamed loudly as he fired all the bullets at once at Hal, but then the worst happened. Ganta realized he was beginning to run out of blood. Ganta began to gasp and wheeze for air as he noticed that he was becoming increasingly cold. At least the bullets hit, right? Right? He looked over at where Hal had been standing, only to notice that Hal wasn't even there anymore. Maybe he had won this one? Ganta breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around, only to see Hal right behind him, relatively unscathed. "Good shooting, Woodpecker." Hal said to Ganta with a smile. "Your willpower is fantastic." Ganta huffed an angry breath. What was making Hal so good at this? What could Ganta do to win this one? Then he had an idea. A crazy one, but an idea nonetheless. Ganta began to charge up massive amounts of blood, and concentrated it all into one point on his chest. It was Ganbare Gun time. But before he could even have a chance at firing it, the Green Lantern constructed a grenade and threw it at Ganta. The explosion of the shrapnel bomb knocked Ganta down, but more importantly bits and pieces of the bomb's shrapnel had torn up pieces of Ganta's skin. It hurt, but Ganta smiled as he realized that his plan was working. Ganta got back up, then screamed at Hal as he began charging up the Ganbare Gun. However, he was taking a lot more time than he usually would with this one... Hal thought to himself, but then decided that he'd need to intercept again. He fired a beam of green energy at Ganta, forming an elastic whip which around him and trapping him completely. Hal flung Ganta into a nearby wall. Hal then deconstructed the whip as he noticed that Ganta was covered in even more wounds which would be fatal to a normal human. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2-XwjXo6mQ) Ganta got up, seeming to ignore all the wounds he was covered in. "Alright, Hal." Ganta was done messing around. He began to concentrate all his blood into one large bullet. Hal was about to construct something else, but he noticed that the worst had happened. The Green Lantern Power Ring had run out of energy. Hal's eyes widened as he scrambled around his pockets for the battery. "I will be your dead man. I'm gonna make you bleed just like me. I'm stuck in this wonderland..." Ganta had charged up a gigantic bullet about the size of a small car. Hal looked around for the battery some more. "With nothing but this blood on my hands!" Ganta screamed. He fired the gigantic Ganbare Gun at Hal. "Found it!" Hal pulled the Green Lantern battery out of his pocket, then quickly put it into his ring. With no time to lose, Hal constructed a large ball of green plasma energy then fired it at the Ganbare Gun. The two blows collided with extreme force. (End music) Dust and smoke surrounded the area. Hal was standing upright, seemingly unfazed. Ganta, on the other hand, was on the ground, nearly unconscious from anemia. Hal walked right over to Ganta then put his hand on Ganta's shoulder, then smiled at him. Ganta looked up at Hal, knowing that he was going to die. "That was pretty good, kid," Hal began. "You'd make an excellent Green Lantern." Hal Jordan flew off into space as the medics ran toward Ganta with a stretcher, carrying him over to his room. K.O.? Shiro kept watch from outside of Ganta's room, making sure that no one would attack Ganta again that night. She felt lucky that Hal Jordan had spared him. Then she noticed a cartoon girl with no eyes. ---- Carnival Corpse "Dammit! Woodpecker was supposed to WIN that one!" shouted Tamaki. He was going on a rampage. Suddenly, a man in a red jacket came from behind him. "You know, Tamaki," the man said to him, pointing a gun at his head. "It isn't right to force kids to fight others for money." Results Boomstick: Well... I'm a little upset Ganta didn't die, but... that's actually kinda heartwarming. Wiz: Ganta may be one of the few characters in fiction capable of matching Hal in terms of willpower, but other than that... Hal just holds almost every single edge imaginable. Boomstick: His constructs are stronger than the bullets from the Ganta Gun, so there was no way Ganta could ever hope to pierce them! Not to mention that Hal flies ten times faster than the bullets anyway! Wiz: Ganta did have superhuman durability and reflexes, however, but in the end, they did little but stall out the match. That said, the only real chance Ganta held was the Ganbare Gun, which was extremely risky anyway. Boomstick: "But what about the Green Lantern Ring running out of power?" Well, the Green Lantern Power Ring has been used for days on end without running out of power. If anything, he wouldn't need to worry about it because Ganta would run out of blood much faster. Wiz: Finally, Hal has way more experience and has fought against a much wider variety of foes. Yes, Hal is at a disadvantage with his emotions, but Ganta suffers from the same problems. Boomstick: Looks like it was lights-out for Ganta! Wiz: The winner is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Trivia *This is ParaGoomba348's most one-sided Season 4 battle, according to research. *This is currently the second battle done by ParaGoomba348 not to end in the death of the loser. The first being M. Bison vs. Iron Fist. *Cameo Appearances: **Tamaki **Shiro **Peacock **Vincent Valentine Who would you be rooting for? Green Lantern (Hal) Woodpecker (Ganta) Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music